


Outside

by ragnarok89



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ancient Egypt, Canon - Anime, Drabble, Eventual Relationships, F/F, Female Friendship, Female Relationships, Female-Centric, Femslash, Femslash February, Muteness, Platonic Female/Female Relationships, What-If, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-21
Updated: 2015-09-21
Packaged: 2018-04-22 17:07:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4843481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble. She knew that she had found a safe haven here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Outside

“Who are you? Where did you come from?”

Mana ducked beneath the looming tree, gently brushing the leaves out of her way. She could have sworn she saw a flash of cloud white hair out the corner of her eye as she practiced her magic in the palace courtyard—it wasn’t a color that she saw every day, especially on hair.

The woman ducked into view, unsteady on her feet. She wore a rough-sewn dress and her skin was still damp, like she’d been in water.

When she saw Mana, she startled, eyes wide, and turned away.

“Wait, wait a second,” The apprentice asked softly. “You don’t have to be afraid. What’s your name?”

The woman looked at Mana and opened her mouth to speak, but nothing came out. She clutched her throat and shook her head before crouching on the grass and spelling her name with the fallen leaves.

Kisara.

“Kisara – that’s a lovely name. Y-You can’t talk?” Against her better judgment, Mana walked lightly and closer to the white-haired woman. “Are you all right?”

Kisara looked down, wringing her hands. She wiggled her toes in the grass, as if she wasn’t used to having them.

“Where’s your family? Are they still around?”

Kisara looked up, her face somber, mouth set in a grim line. She crossed her arms over her chest and her eyes were cast down at the ground, a tinge of sadness permeating her blue eyes.

Mana realized what she meant, and wrung her hands, frowning, feeling guilt seep in her chest. “Oh. I’m so sorry. I know how that feels, with family and knowing that they’re not here anymore.”

Kisara looked up and reached out her hand; Mana stepped back a bit, surprised. But as soon as the woman’s hand was on her shoulder, the apprentice relaxed and smiled. Her touch felt warm and soothing, and a smile soon took the place of the guilt that was on her face before.

Mana then took Kisara’s hands. “Come inside with me. We can have some tea! I think that I can help you think things over, and don’t worry, you’ll be safe here.”

Kisara smiled, because she knew that even in the outside world, she had found a safe haven here, and with Mana.


End file.
